Red Eyes
by seven days later
Summary: She said she would serve him for enernity. Songfic based on Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.


**Red eyes**

She watches him throw his subjects onto the ground, torturing his devoted followers, tasting their pain as a guide to his power. She will give him her pain, her devotion. He is the forbidden fruit, all of them know that, and that is what brings her most pain. All she is able to do is watch as his cruel blood eyes simmer with pure hatred, boil with wrath for her mistakes. Watching him wallow in her sweet pain.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Coz' I know that you'd feel me somehow_

_you're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_and I don't wanna go home right now_

Her anguished screams slash the sunken silence. He is throwing her down on the damp ground with ill concealed scorn. Onlookers laugh and jeer at the helpless woman as she pleads for his cruel mercy that she has learned to love, to treasure with her pureblood devotion. She will bear his pain as her own. His mistakes as her own. She will die for his empty soul. She will die for the casket of what had once been a man.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_and all I can breathe is your life_

_and sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

Her heavily lidded eyes regard his elegance and ability, throwing hostile glances at the defenceless adversary, sobbing, pleading for mercy they know with wild fear that he is not going to provide. They have no dedication. They deserve to die. No one can ever imagine the effort she adopts, the responsibility. No, it is not for the enemy's fear or loathing. No, it is not for the attention and publicity like her fellow labourers. No. No, it is for her master's approval. Just once may she please him. Just once.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Coz' I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

He cares nothing for the soundness of her body or mind. She is a lethal weapon that can be disposed of. Her love will become too strong. It will cloud her vision and judgement. Wrong decisions in her line of work are severely punished. She is devoted enough not to leave. She is scared, so scared. Nightmares of her daydreams. For he is prepared to murder his admirer, if she is to become an obstacle.

_And you can' t fight the tears that ain't coming_

_or the moment of truth in your lies_

_when everything feels like the movies_

_yeah you'd bleed just to know you're alive_

She is no longer the married or indeed enslaved woman she - until recently - was. Her ex-husband has chosen his frozen fate. His rash actions had resulted in many a dead man and woman. Those who were needed. Her master disposed of him the same way he will dispose of the enemy. Ruthlessly. Her master knows he was taming her. He knows her status - her life. He is her life. And to him she shall repay the final debt of blood she had sworn to him at the beginning of her twisted career.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Coz' I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The entire duration of her life was spent paying for his mistakes. Bitter tears moisten her gaunt yet beautiful face. Although he despises her, he keeps her. Prolonging her watchful love. Torturing her innocent soul. For every time he beats her, she returned, grovelling for the forgiveness he is intended to give. Her love for him imprints itself on the skin on her left forearm. More powerful than ever before.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Coz' I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Her commitment stings her eyes, desire burns her throat, threatening tears to flow unchecked. Her terrified thoughts scurried through her rushing brain. They laughed, their echoing voices ringing through her ears, deafening her. She sobs, panic closing in around her, constricting her chest and feigning bravado. Scorn curls her lip as her 'fellow' followers cornered her. But she will never give up on him. Not her master.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Coz' I don't think that they'd understand_

_when everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Bruised and battered, she stands in the circle of killers, listening intently. They will sneer at her for being truthful and loyal. Loyal to her soul mate. Loyal to her master. She allows him to take her, enjoying the pain and suffering. Carrying shame in her sinful body as she lets him harass and take refuge in her. As they watch with barely concealed contempt.

For she gave her life and soul to a dark lord

_I just want you to know who I am_

He knew the clue-less, innocent child he had stolen from her sordid fantasies.

_I just want you to know who I am_

Plunging her into deep, dark sin, teaching that child to fight, to hate, to kill.

_I just want you to know who I am_

To be just like him.

**Epilogue**

**And there she lay, discarded like a rag doll, carelessly thrown aside. Hereditary black hair swirled around her making her pale skin seem icy. Blood was smeared indiscreetly across the side of her face, seeming almost as deadly as her beloved master's eyes. She had fulfilled her purpose. She had served her reason. Her sentence. And so she lay. Awkwardly peaceful, her skin blending with the falling snow. Her master glided past, not offering more than a sideways glance. She could be replaced with a younger, more useful witch or wizard. Without a backwards glance, her ruthless master strode away from his deceased servant. And left her lying there.**


End file.
